Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait
by Gaby555
Summary: Jacob, hanté par ses cauchemars, convoque Éphraïm. Lui seul pourrait garantir la protection totale de Renesmé. Par contre chaque contrat avec Éphraïm, vient avec un sacrifice. Jacob, étant désespéré et fatigué accepta sans prendre compte des conséquences pouvant lui arriver. Renesmé ne sera plus jamais la même et Jacob devra vivre avec sans connaître la solution a leur problème.


Note de me : Alors bonjour à tous ! Voici ma toute première fan fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais j'ai une amie qui adore écrire et elle est excellente! Je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'elle (pas de ses fans fictions). Je vous suggère d'aller voir ses fans fictions. Son pseudo: Samyye33. Donc, j'ai eu comme une vraiment bonne idée pour une fanfic puis je voulais voir si vous alliez aimer donc c'est ça!

Je vais utiliser tous les personnages de Meyer et en rajouter. De plus je vais aussi mettre d'autres choses qui ne font pas partie de la vraie histoire, donc ne soyez pas surpris! 

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 1 **

_**PDV Jacob**_

- Tu as trois minutes, pas une de plus!**  
**

Une voix grave et lointaine résonnât dans ma tête. C'était bel et bien lui, Éphraïm Black, en chair et en os. Dur à croire, mais je l'ai fait remarquablement bien. J'ai réussi; je l'ai fait venir. La tâche n'a pas été facile. Jour et nuit que je m'y suis consacré, et même parfois l'idée de tout laisser tomber m'a passée par l'esprit. Mon dévouement repose sur Renesmé, ma seule motivation, ma seule volonté. Souvent la nuit, je rêve à elle; je revoie ces scènes d'horreur revenant chaque nuit: Renesmé étant blessée, couverte de sang et presque sans vie, dans mes bras. J'en avais assez et il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette atrocité. Je ne pouvais vivre sans Renesmé, mon existence ne tournant qu'autour d'elle.

Nul autre qu'Éphraïm Black pouvait m'aider à la protéger. Je savais qu'en lui demandant, je m'engagerais à quelque chose de périlleux et que les conséquences s'en suivraient. Tout cela n'était pas convenable, mais une force me poussait, voir m'ordonnait. Il fallait que je la protège, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était pour elle, pour nous.

- Alors?, me dit le Grand Esprit d'une voix solennelle, me ramenant à la réalité, en quel honneur me vaut ta compagnie?

Sa voix était puissante dans ma tête, me donnant le sentiment d'une infériorité par rapport à lui. Et si ma requête était déclinée? Nom d'un loup! Ce n'est pas le moment de questionner sur le futur. Reprends tes esprits et fonce droit au but!

- J'aimerais vous demander une grande faveur. C'est pour Renesmé, mon imprégnée. Pendant plusieurs nuits je vois sans cesse des scènes troublantes, me terrorisant. Je souhaite à tout prix la protéger. Je ne peux vivre sans avoir la certitude de son bien-être.

- Souhait très audacieux M. Black; intriguant même!

- Je ne veux que son bonheur, lui répondis-je, d'une voix tremblante.

- Il y aura des conséquences. Cela impliquera un énorme sacrifice de te part.

-Oui, j'en suis conscient; acquiesçais-je.

Bien sûr que je le savais; que pouvait-il bien nous arriver? Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients.

- Par contre, elle pourra, si elle le veut, enlever et remettre ma protection. Alors, acceptes-tu Jacob?

-Oui, j'accepte, lui dis-je d'un ton mal assuré, sans trop savoir où cette histoire me mènera.

Je n'aurais pas dû répondre sans connaître les conséquences. Tout à coup, un mal de tête me frappa et m'embrouilla l'esprit. Je me sentais aspiré dans un énorme trou noir. J'entendais des paroles lointaines, mais ne sus de quoi il s'agissait.

- Rappelle-toi, l'entente ne peut être annulée que si tu...

Et puis tout disparu, et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

_**PDV Renesmé**_

On m'a encore une fois renvoyé de la table. Je suis apparemment TROP jeune pour comprendre. Ils pensent que j'ai encore 8 ans…Ce n'est pas juste. En plus, la conversation commençait à être intéressante.

À chaque fois que tante Alice a une vision, on m'exclue. Parfois tante Rose insiste pour que je reste parce qu'elle me trouve assez mature. Il y a au moins une personne de mon côté dans ma famille, c'est triste, je sais. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle n'a même pas essayé de contredire mes parents; alors j'ai mis mes yeux en mode «petit chien». Tante Rose capitule toujours et elle le sait, seulement, cette fois-ci elle a détourné son regard. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que la vision me concernait.

Quand j'étais petite, je suppliais tant Alice de me dévoiler mon future. Je voulais absolument savoir si j'allais être aussi belle qu'elle. Elle me disait que je l'étais déjà et tout le monde me le répétait. Moi j'étais convaincue du contraire, jusqu'au jour où Jacob me l'a dit. Je suis devenue toute rouge. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire. Une partie de moi voulait se blottir contre lui mais l'autre partie voulait partir en courant. Heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne sais plus, j'ai opté pour ma deuxième conscience.

Maintenant, j'ai peur de ses visions, elle voit presque tout le temps les Volturis avec deux personnes me ressemblant. Chaque fois qu'ils commencent à en parler, j'essaye de me rendre ''invisible'' pour entendre plus sur leur opinion et à quoi ils devront s'attendre ou faire face, mais mon espèce de géniteur télépathe, devine toujours mes intentions et m'envoi dans ma chambre. Il est pratiquement le seul à ne pas comprendre que je suis en train de changer! Personne ne me comprend. Bon appart Jacob. C'est une exception, il est mon meilleur ami. Les amis sont supposés nous comprendre et nous écouter, non?

Donc je suis dans ma chambre et dans cinq minutes, si je ne me trompe pas, oncle Emmett va venir me raconter une de ses blagues. Je sais que normalement on devrait venir me raconter une histoire mais mon père me raconte la même vielle, poche, pourrie, plate et classique histoire à toutes les nuits. Donc, j'ai demandé à Emmett de venir me raconter ''ses histoires''. Un jour, je crois le jour de la fête de Rose, Emmett a proposé de faire un mini concours de blagues. Le but était de faire rire Jasper, qui rit juste des supers bonnes blagues. Et comme je sais que je ne suis pas surdouée pour les blagues comme ma famille, ben je ne me suis pas portée volontaire.

Après plusieurs essais de tout le monde pour le faire rire, Jasper, gentil comme il est, voulait que j'essaye et que je m'amuse avec eux. Au début, j'ai refusé mais avec son foutu pouvoir, il m'a forcé, pas convaincue comme il prétendait. Donc, je me suis mise devant lui et pour en finir le plus tôt possible, j'ai dit la première blague qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Elle était super poche, qu'il a commencé à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal au ventre. C'est bien la première fois que je le voyais de même. Tout le monde était crampé sauf, bien entendu, oncle Emmett. Il était frû contre moi, car j'avais gagné SON concours avec la blague la plus poche du siècle. Il m'a boudé pendant au moins une semaine. Au huitième jour, je n'étais plus capable de supporter l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la maison. Emmett n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit par peur de remettre le sujet des blagues à table. Donc, gentille comme je suis, je lui aie proposé un marché. Au lieu d'une de mes histoires de princesse vampire qui se fait manger par loup géant, car elle avait désobéit à son père, à chaque soir, il viendra me raconter une des blagues, de son livres qu'il vient d'acheter; juste pour moi, Le livre 101 des blagues pour les nuls.

_**PDV Emmett**_

-BAAANG!-

Tout le monde se tût. Edward se leva aussitôt.

-Mais relaxe mon homme. Tu sais, elle est peut-être en train de changer de place ses meubles ou elle est fait exprès...comme d'habitude.

Mon Dieu qu'Edward est fatiguant des fois. En plus avec sa méchante habitude de paniquer pour un rien, en ce qui concerne Ness. Il ne comprend juste pas! Il a tellement peur de la perdre qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sort, Edward la munie d'un engin, qui s'appelle détecmachinchose, conçut par Carlisle pour qu'Edward puisse savoir où elle se trouve. Son attitude est si ridicule que même Bella, qui a une patience extrême pour son mari, le sermonne et le gifle avec sa force vampirique. Il ne saisit pas qu'elle est en train de changer et qu'elle n'est plus du tout une petite fille qui ne guette pas le danger.

-Si tu veux, poursuivis-je, je pourrais aller lui jeter un coup d'œil, si ça peut te rassurer. De toute façon, bientôt je devais aller lui raconter une de mes superbes blagues.

Il me fit une de ses grimaces et s'est rassit en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Devinant sa capitulation, je me suis levé de la table et je me suis dirigé vers les escaliers en verre. La chambre de Nessie était au fond à droite, juste à côté de celle de ses parents, bien entendu.

Alors que je m'avançais vers son dormitoir, je croyais apercevoir une étrange lumière bleue qui s'étalait au bas de sa porte. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis figé. Elle flottait sur son lit, les yeux clos. Je ne savais pas si c'est une de ses blagues où elle prétend méditer, mais elle n'est pas du tout drôle. Elle était toute blanche et on aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur.

Une force invisible me dictait d'aller la rejoindre. J'avançai de deux pas, puis de quatre jusqu'à ce que je me rende en dessous d'elle. Cette même attraction mystérieuse m'ordonna d'étirer le bras et de toucher sa main, et je fis de même.

Au moment où j'ai sentis la friction de mes doigts sur sa peau, j'ai lâché un cri de douleur.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes ou ma tête, je ne savais plus ce qu'il m'arrivais. Au moment où j'ai voulu courir hors de sa chambre, j'ai perdus l'équilibre et je suis tombé tête première sur le bois flambant neuf de Renesmé. Tout disparaissait devant mes yeux. Aussitôt que ma vision me lâcha, je sombrai dans la noirceur, avec cette horrible sensation de solitude et de désespoir.

Une bulle d'électricité englobait Renesmé. Celle-ci brillait de mille feux. C'est à cet instant précis que la couleur de ses yeux devinrent bruns opaque, presque noirs et que ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur cuivre pour devenir aussi noirs que la nuit.

Note de me : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je veux savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas. Laissez svp des reviews :)


End file.
